I knew I loved You Yaoi Slash
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Shuichi X Hiei X Youko ... pq não me surpreende? pq eu sei como termina e como começa ! e vc NÃO! XD ATENÇÃO CONTÉM YAOI E LEMON! SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!


Oi gente, hoje dia 2/02/2006 estou postando essa nova versão da fic revisada e reescrita... espero que gostem

**I Knew I Loved You – Eu Sabia Que Te Amava**

**Lyric by: Savage Garden**

**Anime : Yu Yu Hakushô**

Fazia tempo que estava ali ... àquela mesma janela aonde insistia em permanecer...

Na verdade, se postava todas as noite, em uma árvore ao lado da casa azul em uma altura suficiente planejada para que se pudesse ver o interior emoldurado pela pequena janela branca.

Tentava não ser percebido...embora o jovem, dono do quarto que vigiava, sempre soubesse de sua presença ali...ainda que fraca, aquela presença para ele, sempre fora inconfundível...

Por poucas vezes, se arriscara à adentrar aquela imensidão do quarto com perfume adocicado de rosas, por vezes também já havia sido pego...sem garça e envergonhado, nessas horas, lembrava-se sempre de agradecer à deusa das trevas pela bênção de escuridão durante momentos pois, deixar que as esmeraldas o vissem rubro...para ele isso seria o fim...

Permanecia ali noite após noite...vislumbrava pela cortina fechada a silhueta do jovem nigen despindo-se, de forma inconscientemente sensual, do pijama para deitar-se. Parecia não gostar de dormir de roupas...ahn, Por Inari...o que ele não daria para vê-lo...torcia para que nesta,...assim como eu algumas outras noites, ele sentisse calor e libertasse o seu corpo, ou parte dele, daquelas cobertas grossas que mesmo com seu volume, não lhe deformavam as curvas belas e perfeitas do corpo.

Porém, para seu espanto, já era muito tarde...e ainda assim aquela janela, trazia uma luz forte e branca transpassando pela cortina fina .

O ruivo estava lendo alguns livros sobre uma mesa...e o mesmo, fazia anotações em vários papéis jogados por toda a parte em cima da escrivaninha...Ele havia reparado, que fazia muito tempo que ele estava ali...já era tarde...devia ser umas 2:30 da manhã...mas o nigen permanecia ali compenetrado em sua tarefa.

**Maybe it's intuition**

**But some things you just don't question**

talvez seja só intuição 

mas algumas coisas, você simplesmente não questiona

Sua curiosidade o levou mais para perto da janela a fim de verificar o que tanto prendia a atenção do colegial. Aproximou-se vislumbrando por uma fresta na cortina o conteúdo do quarto... o jovem nigen ali dentro, parecia ter sido vencido pelo cansaço,...

Encontrava-se debruçado sobre os livros.

Os cabelos vermelhos, jogados sobre a mesa, estavam fragilmente contidos por um prendedor de madeira.

A cabeça sobre as mãos e um ar jovial pairando sobre a face clara.

Antes que pudesse perceber, estava de pé sobre o parapeito da janela observando-o, suas vestes negras, contrastando com o branco das cortinas. Estava totalmente exposto à qualquer um...mesmo assim, não se importou com aquilo... entrou no quarto colocando-se de pé ao lado de Kurama, que dormia doce num sono quase infantil...num repente porém, o jovem fechou o cenho assim como os punhos e no rompante de um pesadelo, ele perdeu o equilíbrio da cadeira assustando o koorime que ali estava e que, de reflexo, o amparou em sua queda.

O jovem abriu os olhos assustado percebendo o koorime que o havia, instintivamente, segurado da queda.

Olhou-o por alguns instantes, ainda confuso e se dando conta de sua real situação ( Hiei segurava-o envolvendo todo o corpo do outro, num abraço junto ao seu. Seus rostos tão próximos .. quase se colando, o ar quente emanado dele se misturando com o perfume de seu quarto e com o seu próprio),.. pôs-se à se recompor e levantando rapidamente daquela posição, tentou disfarçar o rubor de sua face deixando as mechas rebeldes ao prendedor cair-lhe sobre as maçãs...

o - oque houve Hiei? Porque não me acordou quando chegou? – fez-se desconhecer a presença dele ali desde de cedo - ...por...porque está corado Hiei?...você...você tá bem? –disse colocando-lhe uma mão sobre a testa, esta, de imediato, foi bruscamente retirada dali pela de Hiei-

eu estou bem Kurama! Pára com isso! Eu não sou uma criança!

eu sei que não é ...mas tá vermelho de mais para meu gosto... poderia até dizer que andou lutando a noite toda e em todo o caso...ainda não me respondeu...o que houve para você ter vindo aqui à essa hora...? alguma missão de última hora? Você ta com algum problema? Ta tudo bem, ou você só quer conversar?

O baixinho corou violentamente...não tinha pensado numa desculpa...

**Sem resposta Kurama sentou-se frustrado no colchão encarando-o com as esmeraldas brilhando à luz pálida que invadia o quarto pelo mesmo lugar por onde entrara aquele adorável intruso.**

**Like in your eyes,**

I see my future in an instant 

como em seus olhos. 

Eu vejo o meu futuro num instante

kura...Kurama ..eu... – Hieisentia seu peito apertado...a garganta seca não lhe deixava engolir sua própria saliva...esta, também já não mais existia em sua boca.

Por um momento pôde imaginar-se ali...por toda a eternidade...sendo vítima do olhar inquisidor do nigen...ah...aquele par de olhos verde-escuros...aquela face tão terna à olha-lo...se existia realmente um paraíso para as almas perdidas...ele deveria se parecer com aquilo...no entanto, aquela sensação em seu peito o incomodava...doía profundamente...sim...aquela mesma sensação, pela qual ele sempre ficava noite após noite àquela árvore à vigiar o sono do jovem à sua frente...

**And there it goes,**

**I think I found my best friend**

e lá se vai ele…,

acho que encontrei o meu melhor amigo…

Não...nunca lhe contaria o que havia ali...não seria justo com Kurama...logo ele que sempre o apoiou e ajudou em todas as missões...não com ele que sempre estava ali e se importava com ele...talvez o único que sempre tenha se importado com ele sem pedir nada em troca...NUNCA! ele deveria guardar esse sentimento consigo por toda a eternidade se fosse preciso.Não poderia arriscar-se à perde-lo.

O nigen , cada vez mais curioso, permanecia à encara-lo... não entedia o porque de Hieisempre estar quase todos as noites à sua janela se não havia nenhum perigo ali...em todo o caso...ele estava muito estranho nos últimos dias... definitivamente ele não costumava ser tão emotivo quanto estava sendo ultimamente...logo ele que sempre fora frio e solitário, havia ido até ali, observá-lo dormir...quando se encontravam na casa de kuwabara para ficar a par de novas missões, ele já não olhava mais em seus olhos... baixando ou desviando sempre as gemas rubras para outro lugar se não os seus olhos...

Alguma coisa definitivamente estranha estava acontecendo..hiei nunca agiria assim sem uma razão, se estava em perigo, ele teria de saber, se fosse qualquer outro motivo, também deveria tomar conhecimento da situação, ... e ele, saberia agora!

e então Hiei? Não vai me responder?

**O koorime parecia ter acordado de umde transe ao soar destas palavras...ainda sem uma resposta para dar-lhe, limitou-se à encher os pulmões de ar como que tomando **coragem ou forças e caminhou até o nigen sentado à cama. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do ruivo encarando-o de frente.

Kurama eu...eu vim aqui porque,...eu...- Tremia levemente...suas mãos, frias estavam...firmou-as sobre os ombros do jovem, que se assustara com um gesto tão inesperado e invasivo vindo dele próprio.

Soltando o ar dos pulmões, fechou os olhos em resignação à si mesmo..."que diabos estou fazendo? Ele é meu ÚNICO amigo!".

-..ah... -bufou para o lado libertando o ruivo de suas mãos...- não posso fazer isso!...- completou ao fim do gesto - desculpe ter te incomodado à essa hora Kurama, eu... eu já vou indo...- disse sem olhá-lo encaminhando-se para a janela.

**I know that it might sound**

eu sei que isso pode soar 

O nigen levantou-se postando-se entre o koorime e a janela impedindo-o de sair.

ahn não Hiei!

Que diabos você tem?

Tá muito estranho!

Anda! Me conte o que há de errado!

Sejá lá o que for, eu posso te ajudar "itoo"...- levou as mãos à própria boca ao soar desta última palavra que não completou... Hieique até então evitava olha-lo, não se conteve mirando agora com as suas rubras íris, as esmeraldas assustadas do jovem à sua frente.

"_como fui tão descuidado! – _pensava o ruivo culpando-se_ - ..."itoshii"..."itoshii"…. droga! como pude dizer isso à ele! Ele nunca mais vai querer voltar aqui...então de que adiantou todo esse tempo em que escondi isso dele ...! droga Hiei! Porque me fez dizer uma coisa dessas! E agora! O que é que eu faço?"–_

Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo...o que estava acontecendo ali a final de contas...? foi a vez de Hieiquebrar o silêncio.

Kurama...o..o que você falou?...- insistia o koorime, ainda buscando compreender se o que havia escutado era realmente o que parecia...- foi mesmo o que eu ouvi...? do que você me chamou Kitsune?

**More than a little crazy**

mais que uma pequena loucura

**Kurama permanecia estático...não sabia o que responder... .mantinha os braços jogados ao lado do corpo, inertes, sem reação...a cabeça baixa, escondia os verdes olhos com a franja.**

**Tudo estava acabado...**

Por uma única palavra dita , ele perdera o que mais lhe era precioso...

Hiei nunca mais...

Uma lágrima corria pelo rosto alvo, solitária...não havia mais o que fazer...pelo menos antes de deixá-lo ir...lhe contaria tudo o que estava preso em seu peito...pelo menos isso...devia isso à Hieidepois de tudo pelo que já haviam passado.

sim...foi o que você ouviu...- os punhos se fecharam, a voz saía apática e metálica - foi disso mesmo que eu te chamei...falei "itooshi" ...pois é isso que você é para mim Hiei...se quiser, pode ir..não vou te impedir...agora que sabe, sei que não irá mais aparecer...

Um silêncio constrangedor invadiu o quarto. Após algum tempo sem nenhuma reação, Kurama foi que recomeçou.

Estraguei tudo não foi? – um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios do ruivo enquanto ele se sentava de volta à cama sem olha-lo...não tinha coragem para isso...continuou então...-

**But I believe...**

mas eu acredito…..

sinto muito Hiei...não queria que acabasse assim...hn! mas o que eu estou falando...nunca começou nada entre nós! Mesmo que eu quisesse acreditar nisso...

I knew I loved you before I met you 

**I think I dreamed you into life**

eu sabia que te amava, antes de te conhecer

Eu acho, eu sonhei uma vida com você.

se eu tivesse conseguido...se eu tivesse conseguido te fazer sentir o que eu sinto...se você sentisse ao menos uma parte do que eu sinto por você...Desde o primeiro dia...eu sabia que queria passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado... nem que fosse apenas como seu amigo...isso apenas, já me bastava...lutar ao seu lado...te proteger se você precisasse...você foi o único que não se entregou ou que sequer chegou à perceber a minha sedução... o único que realmente já se importou comigo... Aquele que não estava comigo só pra me levar pra cama, ou pra aproveitar-se da minha força...nunca tive de nenhum de meus amantes, a amizade e a cumplicidade que eu tenho de você Hiei...ou que eu tinha até agora...

Hiei que até então permanecia parado apenas ouvindo tudo aquilo, postou-se novamente de frente à Kurama...seu corpo tremia violentamente...sentia as pernas fracas e a pele gelada...os olhos, pela primeira vez que podia** lembrar, vertiam lágrimas claras que se tornavam negras pérolas de **brilho único.

O tilintar das pequenas jóias batendo ao chão, fez com que o ruivo erguesse a cabeça, deparando-se com um Hieique atéentão, desconhecia...

Um Hieide olhos rasos de lágrimas e um sorriso doce no rosto...

Um Hiei que só vislumbrava em seus sonhos...

Um Hiei que despencava no chão sobre os próprios joelhos sem força para manter-se de pé, mas ainda assim que não conseguia mais desviar os olhos dele...

Um Hiei que apoiava a cabeça em seus joelhos numa confissão:

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

eu estive esperando por toda a minha vida

"Kurama eu...e nem sei o que dizer...eu sempre...eu só..."- o koorime erguia os olhos até os de Kurama. Levou, trêmula, uma das mãos à face do ruivo amparando-lhe mais uma lágrima que caía pela face – "nunca quis te fazer chorar Kurama...e eu todo esse tempo com medo de ser rejeitado por você...o único que eu sempre temi desde que te conheço...se eu tivesse dito antes...você não estaria chorando como agora." – baixou os olhos sem coragem de encarar o humano, mas ainda assim prosseguiu – "...por toda a minha vida eu esperei por alguém que me tratasse como você..que estivesse sempre ao meu lado mesmo nas lutas...que sempre acreditasse em mim apesar de tudo...fiquei deslumbrado com a idéia de ser tratado assim por você...mas tive medo...medo de mim...medo de você...medo de arriscar te perder...há muito eu perdi a minha razão kitsune... a perdi desde o dia em que sonhei com você e você estava lá quando eu acordei... a perdi no dia em que descobri que te amava, mas que nunca diria isso à você...e no entanto, hoje eu estou aqui..."

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita...Kurama não podia acreditar no que ouvia, por noites sonhava com aquilo..e por Inari...que isso não fosse mais um sonho!

Precisava ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era verdade... por mais que sentisse as lágrimas preciosas do koorime em seus joelhos, precisava de algo concreto com o qual lembrar-se-ia por tudo a vida...

**There's just no rhyme or reason**

Only the sense of completion 

não há simplesmente razão ou rima

apenas um consenso de algo completo

Levou uma das mãos à acariciar os cabelos negros... deixava os dedos se entrelaçarem neles... mais um longo momento de silêncio se seguiu até que os dois se entreolharam mais uma vez e desta, sem lágrimas nos olhos...neles apenas existia uma alegria imensa e um medo de insegurança...não tinham certeza do que faziam... e por tudo que lhes era sagrado, não queriam ter certeza de mais nada...foi quando Hieio surpreendeu mais uma vez:

**And in your eyes, I see**

**he missing pieces **

**I'm searching for**

e nos seus olhos, eu vejo

as peças perdidas 

que eu estava procurando

não sei como agir...ainda não consegui entender o que está acontecendo... olho pra você e ainda não acredito...

eu também Hiei... – sorriu-lhe docemente o ruivo –

Kurama ...

sim, Hiei?

compl... – abaixou a cabeça por um segundo. Agarrando as mãos à barra da calça do pijama do nigen, como faria uma criança encabulada – diz denovo... completa o que... você ía dizer...

completar o que? O que quer que eu diga Hiei? –ruborizou de leve-

me chame daquele jeito de novo... – olhou-o erguendo apenas os olhos rubros, com a face igualmente avermelhada – ...termina de falar... – escondeu a face sob os próprios ombros –

Riu-se um pouco, afinal ele mesmo não acreditava que pudesse ter dito tais palavras...e afinal, vê-lo daquele jeito tão indefeso e kawai que nem de longe o pertencia, divertia o ruivo...e de maneira alguma negaria, estando com toda aquele bem estar que sentia por aliviar este peso de seu coração,

Reclinou-se sobre o próprio corpo de encontro aos seus joelhos aproximando os lábios róseos de um dos ouvidos do koorime, causando-lhe um arrepio que lhe percorreu por todo o corpo fazendo-o estremecer, e assim, de posse da voz mais rouca e sensual que era capaz de fazer mesmo em sua forma de Youko, ele inspirou fundo e sussurrou languidamente aos ouvidos do pequeno:

**I think I've found my way home**

**I know that it might sound **

**More than a little crazy**

Acho que encontrei o meu caminho para casa 

sei que pode soar

mais que uma pequena loucura

… itooshi… - ao ressonar da esperada palavra, lhe ergueu o rosto com uma das mãos,...a face violentamente corada do koorime, parecia arder sob o toque do kitsune.

Este, por sua vez, trazia no rosto o mais belo dos sorrisos e com esta expressão em sua face, colou os lábios do pequeno aos seus levemente quase que num pedido de licença implícito olhando-o durante todo o ato. Os rubros nos verdes, lacrimejantes, envergonhados e reveladores... cerraram seus olhos e lábios no tão esperado beijo que agora era mais profundo e acalentado para ambos.

But I believe… 

mas eu acredito….

As línguas se procurando a cada nova investida , elas se tocavam dançando e se enlaçando sensualmente.

As mãos de Kurama percorriam a nuca e o pescoço do koorime, este em sua inexperiência quase infantil, limitava-se mesmo que contra a sua vontade, à receber as carícias que o ruivo lhe fazia, em verdade seu desejo o fazia querer rasgar as roupas daquele kitsune à dentadas e faze-lo seu eternamente.

Aos poucos Kurama tentava trazer o koorime para junto de si sobre a cama, no entanto o pequeno relutava discretamente...

o que houve ...? algo errado comigo ...? eu ...eu não agrado você itoshii...? –perguntou Kurama encolhendo-se sobre o colchão-

NÃO! Não é nada disso Kurama! ...pelo contrário..você é lindo raposa, ... perfeito...é só que ...é que eu... –Hiei estava de pé...na verdade, não sabia o que fazer ou como agir...tudo aquilo era novo pra ele e o assustava...É claroq eu sempre fantasiava com o amigo, mas te-lo para si, seria algo muito mais difícil do que podia parecer.

Tinha receio de não corresponder àquele Youko que tantos já haviam amado...ele não seria nada comparado à Yomi ou à Kourune,

Foi quando sentiu as mãos de Kurama em seu abdome percorrendo-lhe sobre a camisa e envolvendo-o num abraço sensual aonde sentia o seu sexo de encontro ao corpo do ruivo enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça no seu peito

-...Kurama... –sussurrou deixando-se levar por aquela sensação que o invadia-

shhh... não se preocupe itooshi...não se preocupe, eu te ajudo...

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

eu sabia que te amava, antes de te conhecer

Eu acho, eu sonhei uma vida com você.

Aquelas palavras soaram-lhe como uma sinfonia de emoções... sentia as mãos hábeis de Kurama , percorrerem-lhe sob a camisa e afrouxando os cintos um a um...

Hiei prendia suas mãos aos cabelos do ruivo ofegando ao sentir seu sexo vagarosamente sendo libertado daquelas vestes sufocantes...

...você é cruel raposa...onegai...- Kurama brincava com a situação deixando-se envolver naquele clima sensual, seu lado de Youko parecia aflorar-lhe à pele querendo assim como o ruivo, agradar aquele pequeno à sua frente...maliciosamente ele esfregava o rosto de encontro ao sexo de Hieiainda preso sob a roupa...mordia-lhe vigorosamente atritando o tecido grosso das vestes fazendo o koorime estremecer gemendo em sussurros quase inaudíveis -

**gosta disso itooshi?...-sorria maliciosamente...o pequeno curvado acima de si- Kurama finalmente o libertava de sua prisão deixando finalmente livre.**

**Envolveu-o vagarosamente com as mãos sedosas acariciando cada parte daquele corpo à sua frente. Deliciava sentindo o pulsar forte e rijo entre os seus dedos. **

**Antes de prosseguir, deitou num golpe o pequeno sobre o colchão, colocando-se acima dele e livrando-o do restante das roupas.**

**Olhou por alguns momentos aquela cena que tanto ansiava à tempos ter à sua frente...Hiei ali...totalmente entregue à suas carícias e aos prazeres que ELE o proporcionava... sem conseguir se conter escorregou por sobre o tórax nu do koorime chegando próximo ao rosto do pequeno:**

**te amo Hiei...te amo há tanto tempo...como eu sonhei com você assim!...aqui...comigo...te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes...MEU itooshi...meu...meu ...meu... só meu... – dizia e repetia entrecortando-o através de beijos infindáveis...- meu itooshi...meu...- descia pelo pescoço do pequeno percorrendo uma linha invisível, usava de toda a sua experiÊncia de Youko para agradar seu pequeno koibito... -...meu...hn...somente meu... totalmente... meu... -mordia-lhe, esfregava-se nele, provocava-o ... desfazia-se das próprias vestes fazendo seu corpo e pele roçarem junto ao outro...seus corpos se esfregando um no outro...logo o ruivo apossou-se, com seus lábios, do prazer abaixo de si, lambendo-o .. sugando... mordiscando... acariciando...-**

**ahn... eu... raposa...eu te amo tanto... asss...assim... humm...Kurama...- perdia os sentidos diante da onda de prazer que lhe percorria...o corpo procurava...ansiava pelo alívio urgentemente...seu sexo doía...mas ter Kurama daquele jeito o estava enlouquecendo ... queria-o assim para sempre...-**

I knew I loved you before I met you 

**I have been waiting all my life**

eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

eu estive esperando por toda a minha vida

**Pressentindo o orgasmo que estava por vir ao seu pequeno amante, Kurama cessou as carícias estrangulando o prazer do parceiro antes que atingisse o clímax total.**

** ...na..não Kurama,...o ..onegai...eu te quero tanto... Yamette... MATTE!... mais...onegai kitsune...- suplicava Hieicontorcendo às mãos do ruivo que o prendiam.**

**Kurama deslizou de volta para cima colando os corpos totalmente...o de Hiei...tão pequeno sob si...mas ainda assim com toda aquela aura máscula e envolvente...seu corpo parecia arder como o fogo...não agüentaria por mais tempo, somente de ter seu amado assim, só para ele, delirando sob seus toques ainda que tão poucos perto doq eu pretenda, já o estava tirando de si. Queria Hiei, precisava senti-lo dentro de si...e o queria agora!**

**Hiei podia sentir a excitação de Kurama de encontro à sua...isso apenas aumentava cada vez mais sua luxúria... mas e quanto à Kurama?...ele estava li, se esforçando ao máximo para agradá-lo...e ele ali...nada fazia para aquele que tanto amava...envolveu então, mesmo inexperiente, o sexo do ruivo entre uma das mãos...tentava reproduzir nele os movimentos que fazia em si próprio quando o observava quando fantasiava com ele... afogava-se em seus cabelos ruivos sentindo seu perfume... tão doce..tão suave...inebriante...extasiante...**

**Kurama movia-se em um vai-e-vem sutil e instintivo na palma de Hiei... levou uma das mãos aos lábios do koibito que de forma impulsiva, lambia-os, em seguida, o ruivo lubrificava-se com eles, preparando-se . Era delirante penetrar-se , enquanto sentia as mãos fortes de Hieilhe manipulando... não podia mais suportar!**

**A thousand angels dance around you**

**I am complete now that I've found you**

tem mil anjos dançando à sua volta

sou completo agora que te encontrei

** te quero Hiei...vem...Matte! - ajeitou-se sobre o corpo do pequeno koorime, posicionando-se ao desponte do amante, encostou-o em sua entrada forçando vagarosamente o corpo para dentro de si, logo Kurama sentara-se totalmente sobre Hieie começava um cavalgar lento e estonteante sobre o koi... **

**Hiei, com os olhos semi-abertos, vislumbrava a bela cena que era o seu kitsune para ele...sentia espasmos de prazer percorrerem seu corpo, que deslizava facilmente dentro de Kurama...ah Inari...por quantas noites não sonhara com aquilo...não havia desejado aquilo para si... ele tinha para ele neste momento, a flor mais preciosa do Makai sobre si...amando-o.. querendo-o... procurando-o em todos os sentidos...**

**À seus olhos...Kurama tinha um brilho claro e difuso que o enlouquecia...-**

**De um repente, virou-se com Kurama na cama...estava por cima agora...queria experimentar a sensação de toma-lo para si...foi quando sentiu um par de braços lânguidos, sedosos e frios, abraça-lo envolvendo-o...virou a cabeça para trás assustado...deparou-se com duas gemas dóureas à encara-lo divertidamente...**

**mas...-olhava confuso para Kurama sobre si...que raio era aquilo?- Kurama...shuichi...ra...raposa...!...-perguntava com o olhar para o ruivo incrédulo.-**

que foi? Hehehe...medo de raposas i-to-o-shi?...-riu-se o novo integrante da cena lanhando-lhe a face esquerda-

acalme-se Hiei– dizia Kurama calmamente olhando-o...- ele o ama tanto quanto eu...nós youkos temos essa capacidade...mas são raras as vezes em que nos dividimos em nossas duas formas...queria que sentisse o meu amor completo e devotado à você... por isso deixei que ele viesse...

Kurama ...eu...-estava confuso..mas tudo lhe pareia tão perfeito que receava estragar o momento. Concordou com aquilo usando um singelo movimento de cabeça deixando-se beijar pelo Youko atrás de si-

viu só...? eu não te disse que ele ía gostar? – gabou-se o Youko com seu jeito cínico enquanto deslizava as garras nas costas do pequeno guiando seus movimentos e fazendo-o voltar aos movimentos em Shuichi...ele parecia gostar de ver aquela cena...

Enquanto Hieiprosseguia em seu ato, o youko apenas limitava-se à observar. Ainda assim, vez por outra sussurrava-lhe indecências de todo o tipo aos ouvidos, mordiscando-os em seguida. Descia as unhas afiadas por suas costas marcando-o de cima a baixo num ato sádico e exibicionista.

O pequeno perdia-se nas sensações provocadas pelo nigen e pelo youko. Espantou-se quando o youko deu a volta na cama para "brincar" com sua outra metade.

O kitsune, percebendo a confusão nos olhos do koorime, não se conteve em soltar um risinho maroto enquanto dizia sensualmente - "hum... olha só humano, quem gosta de me ver brincar com você, rsrsrs"

Hiei enrubesceu violentamente na mesma hora. Vendo essa cena tão singular o youko prosseguiu com suas provocações:

"Gosta de me ver brincando com ele, é? Hum... do que mais será que o meu itoshii mais gosta?" – aos poucos o kitsune fazia com que Hiei parasse em seus movimentos fazendo-o sair de dentro o do nigen, sob protestos e muxoxos do outro – "calma humano... você não queria mostrar ao nosso amorzinho como gostamos dele?"

quero, e daí?

então pra que ser tão afobado? Hn! Vocês humanos...nunca sabem aproveitar realmente as melhores ocasiões. –concluiu sentando o corpo do nigen abraçando da forma mais sensual que era capaz.- "Não me diz que ainda não percebeu?" – insinuou safado ao ouvido do nigen -

Percebeu o que? – Shuichi e Hiei, que até então havia se mantido quieto, responderam em uníssono.-

o Youko soltou uma grande gargalhada de superioridade e então , com os olhos dourados fixos nos de Hiei, afundou os lábios na curva do pescoço a sua frente e sussurrou nos ouvidos do humano de forma que o koorime não pudesse escuta-lo:

A maior chave de prazer do nosso koi é a visão – as mãos lânguidas percorrendo-lhe o peito de forma indecente. – olha só pra ele... não consegue nem desgrudar os olhos da gente, se nos exibirmos para ele , se nos oferecermos como eu estou fazendo agora com você, ele vai acabar enlouquecendo. –mordiscou a orelha do humano de leve, e lambendo toda a extensão arrancando um gemido arrastado e excitante do outro, Hiei imediatamente pulsou ao soar daquele gemido , comprovando a tese do kistune.-

Hiei olhava extasiado, a cena a sua frente. Aquele youko safado estava jogando com ele e arrastava sua outra metade nessa brincadeira.

O nigen o fitava com luxúria transbordando em seu olhar.

De fato aquela raposa cretina sabia bem o que fazia. Não tinha idéia do que havia dito à Shuichi, mas sabia que de fato aquilo tudo stava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

A partir daí um verdadeiro espetáculo se seguiu diante de seus olhos. A raposa exibia o nigen como se este lhe fosse como um troféu. Oferecia-lhe o outro sem qualquer tipo de pudor e ainda por cima não permitia que , em qualquer instante, o clima instaurado se desfizesse.

Não saisfeito com isso, ainda se dispôs a dar-lhe algumas "pequenas aulas" de como agradar seu amado. O koorime tentava à todo o custo se concentrar , mas não conseguiria de nenhum jeito.

O Youko guiava sua boca atravéz do corpo do outro fazendo engolí-lo com volúpia. Hiei era o que ele chamava de "amante promissor", mesmo inexperiente, levava Shuichi por completo até sua garganta, arrancando gemidos e arfares desencontrados do jovem nigen.

Um gemido diferente, fez com que Hiei atentasse ao Youko. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a raposa introduzia apenas a ponta de dois dedos no humano enquanto ele continuava à tomá-lo em sua boca.

Convidativo, o Youko logo fez com que o pequeno koorime substituísse seus dedos com seu corpo. Assim que voltou à tomá-lo, a raposa desvencilhou-se do jovem e posicionou-se atrás dele.

Hiei sentia-se lubrificar pelos dedos úmidos do Youko.

Youko...ahn... não... não faça. –disse o nigen entre gemidos chamando a atenção dos dois.-

Hiei, mesmo um pouco tenso , tentou responder ao outro :

tudo bem itoshii. Não tem problema...

viu? Ele quer, agora eu posso continuar? –rebateu o Youko impaciente, a cauda balançando agitada-

Não! –disse firme o humano à raposa- Itoshii... –voltava a voz mais suave para o koorime- não precisa... tá tudo bem, não há por q...

Um dedo de Hiei aos seus lábios calou-o . Deu-lhe um beijo com carinho e concluiu:

Eu quero você Kurama, de todas as formas que você me quiser.

Então com um dos braços, Hiei começou à induzir o deslealmente grande corpo do youko , forçando-o de encontro ao seu.

O Koorime abraçou então, o nigen à sua frente, afundando o rosto nas mechas rubras enquanto sentia o youkai adentrando seu corpo.

O Youko por sua vez, seguia com cautela, não pretendia forçá-lo e deixava com que o koibito guiasse seu movimento, mas não pôde conter um gemido grave ao se perceber completo dentro do outro.

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life**

eu sabia que te amava, antes de te conhecer 

(Eu acho, eu sonhei uma vida com você.) 

(eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer) 

(eu estive esperando por toda a minha vida

Depois de passado o primeiro contato, Hiei, mesmo relutante, gemia loucamente...já não era mais ele quem estocava em Kurama...mas sim o Youko que o fazia usando seu corpo de intermédio...cada vez que entrava em Hiei este correspondia forçando Kurama...o Youko puxava-lhe os cabelos negros.

Hiei já não gemia, mas sim gritava mediante ao prazer que sentia...foi quando envolvidos num espasmo mútuo e estremecedor, os três atingiram o limite quase ao mesmo tempo.

Permaneceram assim por alguns instantes ainda até o Youko permitir a Hiei que desabasse sobre os lençóis... estava exausto...olhava aqueles dois juntos ...ambos com o mesmo sorriso de satisfação na face. O Youko deitado atrás de shuichi, ambos sobre os lençóis vermelhos e recostados sobre as almofadas aveludadas, trocaram um beijo singelo e cúmplice...aos poucos a imagem do Youko ía sumindo numa aura prateada que envolvia todo o corpo do nigen...

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

I knew I loved you before I met you 

**I have been waiting all my life **

eu sabia que te amava, antes de te conhecer

Eu acho, eu sonhei uma vida com você.

eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

eu estive esperando por toda a minha vida

Hiei aninhou-se nos braços do ruivo e os dois, exauridos depois de se amarem tão intensamente, adormeceram profundamente...

Aquela seria a primeira vez de muitas outras que se seguiriam ...mas de fato, eles jamais se esqueceriam do amor que sentiram e fizeram àquela noite...

fim

**.: Glossário :.**

**Nigen** – o mesmo que "humano".

**Inari** – Deusa dos inúmeros youkais que habitam o Ma-kai

**Youkai** – o mesmo que "demônio". Nem todos possuem formas assustadoras, mas de acordo com a lenda, os mais fortes youkais existentes, possuiriam forma de belos seres humanos. E seriam os responsáveis pelas maiores desgraças que poderiam ocorrer no Nigen-kai. Para que isso não pudesse ocorrer, o Rei-kai construiu uma grande cerca espiritual envolta do Ma-kai para impedir que esses Youkais mais fortes não pudessem transitar para fora do Ma-kai.

**Ma-kai** – Mundo onde habitam os youkais

**Nigen-kai **– Mundo aonde habitam os Humanos.

**Rei-kai** - Também chamado de Mundo Espiritual. É o lugar para onde as almas de Youkais e humanos vão para serem julgadas após a morte. Dependendo da vida que cada indivíduo levou, ele pode ser punido indo parar em algum dos sete infernos existentes para que seus pecados sejam purificados, ou pode ganhar a benção de renascer.

**Koorime** – "meio-youkai" ou Ser mestiço. Um dos genitores deve ser Humano e o outro um Youkai.

Koorimes são repudiados por youkais, já que não possuem o sangue puro e também são temidos pelos humanos.

**itoshii **– o mesmo que "querido", "Amado"

**Kitsune** – Tipo de Youkai – raposa de baixo poder. A lenda diz que esse youkai possuía nove caudas e que seria capaz de assumir a forma humana.

Palavra também usada para referir-se à amantes, à pessoas extremamente sexuais, à alguns tipos de prostitutas e à alguns tipos de colegiais.

**Kawai** – bonitinho, fofinho, meigo, gracinha

**Youko** – Tipo mais poderoso de Youkai-raposa.

**Onegai** – por favor no alfabeto Katakaná

**Yamette** – Por favor no alfabeto Hiraganá.este possui uma característica mais suplicante que a similar do katakaná. **Matte** é a forma abreviada de se falar Yamette

e aih gente? Gostaram? Ufa...espero que sim

tava com saudades de escrever fics...gomen se eu ando meio parada ultimamente...tem sido tempos de poucas idéias para mim..motivo este inclusive pelo qual eu ainda não postei o último capítulo da série: "laços eternos - a cura do coração corrompido" de inuyasha...

tá bem complicadim..mas tô quase acabando..então esperem só mais um poko ok?

Bom..acho que é só

Não se esqueçam de comentar plz! seus coments me ajudam muito e me inspiram nem que seja só quando saum um "poh...legal gostei , bom trabalho" ou.."sai dessa que fic chato...eca " sejam quais forem s suas opiniões, eu quero saber !

**Rio de janeiro, 18 de julho de 2003 **


End file.
